creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Whitix
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:416979#2|Your Casual Acquaintance (Unreviewed) page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:14, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Reviews Just wanted to say you're doing a great job with your reviews. A well balanced and accurate review is always nice to see. Keep up the good work. Jay Ten (talk) 19:17, January 25, 2015 (UTC) hello, i responded to your reply on my story Unersame (talk) 16:21, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Legend of the Ripper story review questions Hello, so you posted a reply and suggestion to my deleted story The Legend of the Ripper. I had a couple of questions about your reply, for starters how do you think that there needs to be a better transition from the fake newspaper article written by the main character to the main character since you said that it was sloppy. I was wondering if you had any suggestions fo how to accomplish that? Also in responce to several other suggestions on the story being a spin-off of Jack the Ripper, I am here to firmly state that although the character is implied to be Jack the Ripper in my story, the character itself is actually based on an original character that I created which in of itself is partially based on Jack the Ripper though I can see what you're getting at. Another thing is that you have suggested that I cut out some of the "extraneous details". I am a highly visual writter and I tend to use somewhat explict details so that the reader can create a better picture of what is happening in the story. I get that you are not being rude so I was wondering if you had any suggestions of getting ride of some details without taking out all of them? Was there a particular point in the story that you felt was too heavily detailed? These are some basic questions that might help improve my story. Thanks for the feedback hopefully you reply to this and I can make some ajustments to the story.Paleface Jack (talk) 17:46, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Possible Review? Hi Whitix, I have been reading a lot of your reviews and I think you are doing a great job. Would it be possible for you to give me a second opinion on a couple of stories I have recently posted? I am currently writing a story and I need all the help I can get. If you don't have time or you don't feel like doing it, don't worry, I completely understand. My stories are: Thief (3000+ words) Mother's Love (short story) Thanks, MrDupin (talk) 10:25, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :The honor is all mine, Whitix. Your reviews helped me greatly. If you post a story yourself, let me know and I will gladly take a look. :Thanks again, :MrDupin (talk) 21:45, January 31, 2015 (UTC) A picture for you! You're an impressive critic, you helped me with some of my stories, and you deserve a proper profile picture, so you will not look illogical. I shall provide you profile pic, matching with your username: http://bit.ly/1DticUP Enjoy your new face! I'll just leave this message here. (talk) 12:19, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Review Request So it seems you leave good, constructive criticism on your story reviews. If you have the time and inclination, I'd love some feedback on mine. The shorter ones are: The Wicker House Lights Petals If you're feeling really ambitious: The Soldier: Part 1 Appreciate anything you can give me, and thanks in advance! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 20:10, February 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: My Thanks Don't mention it Whitix, it was my pleasure reading your stories and posting about it was the least I could do. I know that not many will see the blog post and that's a shame. You really deserve more attention as a writer, and I am sure that if you keep at it, more people will realize how talented you are. All the best, MrDupin (talk) 20:28, February 16, 2015 (UTC)